The Third Uchiha
by uchihakiriko
Summary: What if there were three Uchihas left instead of two? What would happen? Would the all favorite human iceblock learn to love? Randomly rated. DISCONTINUED!
1. Enter: Uchiha Kirina!

The Third Uchiha

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Naruto, so there. Ya happy now?

Sasuke glared at his fangirls and shut the door to his house. He needed alone time to think about killing his brother, but with Naruto and Sakura coming soon to visit him, he would have no peace or quite. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 2:30. His teammates wouldn't be coming until 4:00. Thinking, it must be one of his fangirls, he opened the door and yelled,

" GO AWAY, YOU PESKY FANGIRL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? I DON'T LOVE YOU, SO GO AWAY!"

" Sheesh, how do you even live with that attitude?" He looked up and saw a girl, and became extremely mad. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with fish nets underneath, and had black shorts. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that she was wearing the Uchiha emblem on her shirt, back and front.

" What makes you think you can become my girlfriend by wearing MY clan symbol, huh?" Sasuke spat.

" Hey, for your information, I DO have a right, idiot."

" Like what?" Sasuke smirked. The girl's eyes turned red, with three wheels. Sasuke nearly fainted in shock.

" Lookie here, ice block. I'm here because the Hokage sent me to give you a new set of kunai, not to be insulted at and being called a fangirl. Who would like YOU with that attitude, anyway?" She handed him the kunai and began to walk away.

" W-wait! I'm sorry. What's your name?" Sasuke called. ( Yes, the human ice-block just said sorry.) The girl turned around.

" That's much better. My name is Kirina. Uchiha Kirina."


	2. The chunnin exams

The Third Uchiha

Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! HOW MAY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! ( in case you haven't noticed, this is done mostly in Sasuke's P.O.V)

" Dattebayo… you're saying you saw another Uchiha? You must be out of your mind, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

" Shut up Naruto!" Sakura glared. " Sasuke-kun is NOT out of his mind!" She became a scary person that looks like she wants to kill someone. ( In this case, Naruto)

" You guys have been here for over an hour. Could you please leave now?" Sasuke groaned.

" Okay, Sasuke-kun. See you at the chuunin exams tomorrow!" She almost visibly flinched when she said that, but re-gained her composure. " Let's go, Naruto." She dragged the kyuubi out of the Uchiha estate. (She might not have done that if she had known the kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto) Sasuke bit his thumb.

" She better be there tomorrow."

skip to the chuunin exams

" Good thing you made it, Sakura, or I wouldn't have let the other two pass." Kakashi said.

" Why?" Sakura asked. ( Okay, we all know this part. Let's skip to the written portion of the test!)

skip to the written portion of test

Sasuke looked around as the papers were passed around and spotted Kirina. He wondered who her team might be, then wondered why he was so concerned about it anyway. He looked at Naruto and smirked. The blonde was talking in hushed voices with Hinata, who was blushing madly.

" He's so oblivious." He muttered. He then began the Sharingan and, well, cheated.

( This is boring! )

skip to the forest of death Now THIS is where it gets good!

Sasuke saw Kirina walking to get her scroll along with a White-eyed, confident looking girl who was wearing an attire much like Shikamaru's, except for a skirt. The other girl looked like a Yamanaka with a red sleeveless shirt and jeans.

As they came out, Anko released the gates, thus opening the gates to:

THE FOREST OF DEATH!!!!!!!! ( Yay me!)


	3. Forest of Death

The Third Uchiha

Disclaimer: AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But, I DO own Kirina and her teammates. By the way, thanks to all you NONE CRITISIZING PEOPLE OUT THERE! This part I will make up: There is no Orochimaru! Yay for me! (Sorry all you Orochimaru fans. I had to do it)

Sasuke and his teammates entered the forest of death. Immediately, he brought up the idea to chase down the other Uchiha.

" What? Sasuke-kun, are you sure? We have no idea how powerful they are, and…" Sakura stammered.

" It's okay, Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!" Naruto smiled. Having lost the vote, Sakura rather unwillingly went with her teammates.

" Kirina, they're looking for us." Yamanaka Kari said.

" Let them come. The only problem will be the Uchiha, and that's just a minor problem." Kirina smiled cruelly, waiting to beat up Sasuke.

" Aw, do we have to beat that Sasuke guy up? He's kinda cute." Hyugga Karashi sighed.

" Cute? You won't survive very long if you stay like that, Karashi. They are our enemies. Oh, speaking of which, they're right behind us." Kirina said. Her two teammates whirled around to find team 7 standing behind them.

" Tell me, Kirina. How would you like me to take your scroll? By fighting, or by stealing?" Sasuke smirked.

" Just do it the honorable way. Let's fight." Kari growled, stepping forward. " My cousin just so happens to be your lovesick fan girl, Ino. So because I hate her, I think I will fight you."

" Ooh, I'll take the cute, stupid blonde!" Kirina said.

" I suppose that leaves me with miss cotton-candy hair here." Karashi cackled evilly.

" WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! DIE!" Sakura yelled, and was stopped by an unseen force that knocked her out. Karashi rolled her eyes.

" So weak." And she sat back to watch the fun.

With Naruto…

Kirina transported herself behind Naruto and purred.

" You have guts and an ego, plus you're cute. I'm going to toy around with you." She whispered. Naruto blushed.

" Fire Shield! Huo Tsurugi!" Kirina shouted. A powerful fire sphere formed around her and knocked Naruto back. He struggled to get back up and built up chakra.

" Shadow clone justu!" Four others of him appeared, but the force of the shield knocked all back. Naruto fainted. ( Wow… I think that was too quick…)

With Sasuke…

Sasuke struggled as Kari continuously threw kunai at him. Whirling around, she used a mind vibration technique, and threw him back with invisible chakra. Getting up, Sasuke used his Gokakyu (is that how you spell it?) fireball, but it got blown away. Though he was fighting to stay conscious, he failed because the mind vibration was too strong, and fainted.


	4. Team 7 vs ?

The Third Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There. Thanks to itachi-sama15 for reviewing my story. YOU ROCK, WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Sasuke awoke in the very same area he was humiliatingly defeated along with his 'weak' teammates. (If he actually thought about it though, he just might realize he's pretty weak too.) Groaning in pain, he sat up. Sakura dragged herself over and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. Looking to his right, he saw that Naruto was still sleeping.

" Dobe." He slowly walked over to the loudmouthed ninja and kicked him awake. (Just so you know, Sasuke is a mean bastard to be so cold all the time. Naruto totally rocks more! But that's just my opinion, so don't kill me, Sasuke fan girls)

" Ramen… oh my dear ramen… NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK! I- huh? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto rubbed the place Sasuke hit him. " What was that for?!"

" We need to get a move on. If we want scrolls, we need to fight for them. Get up, lazy."

Sasuke scowled.

" Sasuke-kun is right. We need to move." Sakura said, glancing sweetly toward Sasuke. Sasuke ignored it.

" Come on."

" Kirina, they didn't have the right scroll, but we still took it. What are we going to do with it?" Kari asked. Kirina grinned devilishly.

" Burn it or something. Who cares? Get rid of it." Kirina answered.

" Ariana-sama thought we would trouble in this place, but it's a piece of cake!" Karashi smiled. (Ariana is the group's sensei) The trio raced toward the tower.

" Keep flailing underwater, Naruto. We need more fish."

" WHAT?! YOU COME TRY THIS, SASUKE-TEME! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT"S LIKE TO FLAIL AROUND IN… FISH DUNG! THIS WATER IS NASTY!" The blonde yelled. Sakura snapped her head toward Naruto in a very evil manner. Within seconds, Naruto was beaten to a pulp. Suddenly, Sasuke heard rustling in the bushes.

" Guys, prepare yourselves!" Turning around, the trio saw…

Hey, in your reviews please tell me who you want the team to be fighting, or I won't be able to make another chapter. Thx! As always; R&R!


	5. Randomness

The Third Uchiha

NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! SO STOP ASKING ME! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE! SHEESH! Wait; Thanks to itachi-sama15 for the great ideas. YOU ROCK!!

Team 7 turned around, and so did the opposing team.

" You!" The two girls of the team shouted at each other. (Now we know it's not Hinata)

" Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

" How troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. " Women."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?!?!?!?!?!" The girls turned around toward Shikamaru. He Sweat dropped. In a few seconds, he was beaten to a pulp. (Yeah, I know, not very realistic, but hey; it's fanfiction, you can do WHATEVER YOU WANT!)

" I can't believe you just beat up your teammate!"

" I can't believe you helped me!"

" Pig!"

"Forehead!"

" Pig!"

" Forehead!"

"Pig!"

The girls continued their endless bickering as the boys left unnoticed. (Hey, how come Shikamaru's healed? Oh well! Don't ask me!)

The two teams parted their ways after an, um, INTERESTING battle.

RepLaY!

Sasuke used his huge fireball technique of a failure thingymabob to knock out Shikamaru, who fell asleep right away. (That's NOT how it's called. That's pretty obvious.) Erm, Sakura and Ino were obviously fighting with WORDS…. And Chouji… Could I say that he and Naruto were fighting by having a contest at a random ramen stand that appeared out of nowhere? (I'm sorry if there's too much randomness. I had too much doughnuts today. Heh.) All in all, team 7 ACTUALLY GOT THE SCROLL! (I really don't want to write this part. If you happen to want to read it, I suppose I could…you know, write it)

As Asuma's team slumped away, Team 14 (I'm just going to make that Kirina's team) appeared in front of them, and knocked them out AGAIN! (If you want me to be serious next time I write, PUT UP A REVIEW!)

It just so happened that at this very minute, Hinata and her team were searching for a team to mess with, they came across TEAM 7!!! Reluctantly, Hinata approached Kiba, and asked softly,

" Do we have to do this"

" Don't be such a baby, Hinata. Now get out and fight." (I don't HATE Kiba, I just think he's… insensitive.) Team 7 turned around to fight the approaching team, and brought out their kunais. Suddenly, Hinata activated her Byakugan and plunged toward Sakura with her hand held out. Naruto saw this, and threw himself in front of the pink haired kunoichi. Hinata immediately tried to stop, but ended up falling, and landed on Naruto. And Sakura? She was shivering and backing away, even though the opposing team had no attacks being readied. Naruto and Hinata were in a VERY akward position. Hinata blushed madly, and Naruto turned red too.

" Um… Hinata?"

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH, itachi-sama15! You are a great help to my stories!


	6. READ OR ELSE!

Author's note:

I haven't had many dreams of this lately (This story is based on my dreams), so I have decided to discontinue this story. If you want to use my plot, you can. Thx!


End file.
